The Dance
by Star-Moon-Angel
Summary: Gohan has asked Videl to the dance but there is a problem! He can't dance! This is a revised version. EnjoySlight Curses
1. The problem

This is about a dance, questions and answers! Gohan/Videl

It was fall. It was a beautiful afternoon. Most days Gohan would be home doing his homework but he wasn't in the mood. So he decided to go to the bridge in the park. He was on the bridge leaning over and looking at his reflection in the water. But all he was thinking was about her and how to ask her.

There was this dance coming up. It was the schools annual fall dance. He wanted to go with Videl so bad but he was scared. He didn't have the courage to go up to her and ask her out. He, who beat the most powerful people in the universe, can't ask a simple question. Then again he heard all around school that she was getting asked out with tons of kids more popular then him. He thought 'she doesn't like me. Were just friends no way she go with me.'

Just then she appeared. Videl was also in the park thinking the same thing. 'No way would he go with me. We are just friends,' when she noticed he was at the bridge. SO she decided to go ask him then and there. "Hey Gohan," she said. He was shocked to see her so when she said hi he was caught off guard. "Oh hey Videl." He said. So he thought to ask her there and then but first he started a conversation.

"Hey I hear you are going with Sharperner to the dance." he said. Videl was shocked "ME and Sharpner as if he just say that to feel go about himself. I'm not going with anyone to the dance. Not yet anyway." She said giving him the hint to ask her.

Gohan started to blush when she said "I hear you are going to the dance with Angela." Gohan was shocked too. "NO WAY! I am waiting to ask the true person I want to go to the dance with." She started to think 'Oh I guess that not me so I'll just ask who then.' Videl asked in a sad voice "Then who do you want to go to the dance with then?" thinking it was not her. That's when he said it "YOU!"

She was so shocked. Gohan decided ask her "Videl will you go with me to the dance?" She was so shocked that it took her a while but she said "YES!" Gohan said "Great I see you at school." "Bye"

Gohan than flew home and was happy. He ignored his mom and his brother asking him questions on why he was late and went to his room. Finally Goten and ChiChi wanted to know what brought this sudden change to Gohan so they went a barge into his room.

ChiChi of course was the first to speak up.

"SO what is wrong with you"

Gohan was shocked at the outburst but reliazed he did act rude.

"Sorry,mom but guess what I asked Videl out and she said yes!"

ChiChi was so happy she jump up and down saying Im going to get grand kids YES YES YES"

"Mom it just a dance and it our first so dont get to excited" "So,First dance,than marriage then kids which means grandkids" Gohan just rolled his eyes but reliazed something.

He said dance. And that was it! He burst!

I DONT KNOW HOW TO DANCE!

OK so how do you like the rivised version. Please Review

Star-Moon-Princess


	2. Friends Help! Dad's Acceptance

While Gohan was going through hell trying to think where is he going to learn how to dance Videl was having a whole different problem. Ok, so Gohan had to learn how to dance and he had all that courage to ask her but Videl had some problems too. Like how what she was going to wear!

After Gohan had meet her at the bridge Videl raced home all happy. She didn't care that she had a ton of homework or what people would say at school. She was so happy he asked her out for the dance! She went to her room threw her stuff and jump on her bed. But then it hit her. What Was She Going TO Wear! Normally Videl wouldn't care, but come on she was going to the dance with her big crush Gohan Son. I mean now that is saying something. Now, she couldn't ask her dad for advice and her maids were all old so she had one choice. ERASA!

Videl ran to her cell and dialed her number but all she got was her anwser machine. Videl was to anxious to wait and was sad to not reach her. "Man, when I need that girl she never ever picks up her phone!" "What the point of having one if she doesn't even use it" (AN: DOn't you hate people like that. Some of my friends are like that!) Videl was giving up hope of talking to her when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Her Computer!

She walked over and open her buddy listed and saw that Erasa was signed on. She quickly got to typeing.(AN: Fightergirl is Videl Blondshavefun is Erasa but you probably got that)

FighterGirl17: Hey, Guess What!

Blondshavefun16: What Girl!

FighterGirl17: Gohan asked me out to the dance!

Blondshavefun16: About time. Aw you guys are such a cute couple

Lucky for Videl she was on the computer and Erasa couldn't see her blushing big time!

FighterGirl17: Shut Up! It just a dance!

Blondshave fun16: Yah but its one step closer 2 you 2 getting 2gether!

FighterGirl17: OK what ever but I need to ask you something

Blondshavefun16: Shoot

FightGirl17: Uhh could you help me... figure out something to wear?

Blondshavefun16: YES! We have to go to the mall and buy shoes,a dress, get a hair appoint..

FighterGirl17: Hold it Hold it! I just need to get an outfit calm down

Blondshavefun16: Yah but we need to make you look perfect so we can blow Gohan mind away

FighterGirl17:Ok now Im regretting this asking you for help

Blondshavefun16:Trust me when I'm through with you Gohan will never let you go

FighterGirl17: But Gohan not that type of guy who cares on looks. He is sweet,kind, and cute and

Blondshavefun16: Wow, You have it bad. I knwo he not that type of guys but still he will still love the way you look. Kay!

FighterGirl17: Fine, how about we got to the mall tomerrow afterschool.

Blondshavefun16: Sounds good to me

FighterGirl17: Good, but i got to go I going to attempt to ask my dad if i could go to the dance! You know how he is with me dating!

Blondshavefun16: Good Luck

FighterGirl17: Thanks

And with that Videl signed off and headed to her fathers room.

It not that Hercule didnt trust her it just that he didn't trust boys. He thought they were after his money throught Videl. Videl thought this too but with Gohan she knew he was different. He was a gentlemen and would never use her that way so now she was heading to her father room to make that clear.

When she reached his room she knocked twice and when she finally heared him say 'Come in' she twisted the knob,took a breath,and walked in.

As usually Hercule was there sipping wine and watching his old fighting tapes. This meant he was in a good mood. Videl approached him and went for it."Uh Daddy," she said. At this he turned around and put mute on his tapes." Yes,Videl"(AN: Ok Im making Hercule a nice man in this fic, Dont ask why)

This scared Videl but she figured it was the wine."Ok I'm just going to come out and say it," "Dad, Can I go to the dance with Gohan Son"

Hercule was shocked. Videl would either yell at him or just go anywhere she wanted without saying anything. Then he would yell but they make up. But now his daughter came face to face with him and ask permission for her to go. That said to him she must really want me to like this guy.

Videl didn't know what to do so she just went on when he stayed silent

"Daddy, he is a good, respectful guy who I think really genuially like to go with me not because of you and your money but because he likes me as his friend and...

"Ok"

" he is a smart guy,top of the class and what did you say.." Videl was so busying rambling that she didn't catch it and was shocked on what she heard.

"I said ok" he said "It is sure enough you like him by the way you came in her to ask and I will approve."

Now, it was Videl turned to be shocked again. Her father said yes with no objections so she did the only thing that came. She hug her father.

"Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You"

Hercule just smiled and hug her back. Then Videl asked one more thing " Can I have your Credit card"

AN: Ok so thats it. How you liked it. Review or email me at Im sorry in advance for spelling errors but my computer stinks so just bare with me.


	3. The reinforcements

Ok So I hope so far you like the new version. There are some changes but i think it for the best.

Enjoy!

The next day at school!

Gohan is speeding to school 'Stupid school, stupid alarm clock, damn that frying pan'

He landed on the roof and ran as quick as he could to class when he bump into something

"Oww" said Videl. " Oh, sorry Videl. I'm rushing to class before I get detention, so bye!"

"Gohan wait!" yelled Videl, "about the dance."

Gohan froze dead in his tracks he was thinking a million things 'is she going to call off the date, Does she know I can't dance'

"Yea what about it don't tell me you are having second thoughts?" said Gohan in a very nervous way. He was getting worried if she called it quits he have to face a broken heart and a very angry mom for losing her.

Videl said "No Way. I just wanted you to know I cant wait"

Gohan sighed, "Yah me neither..In fact Im going to Bulma to have here help me." 'Shit' He reliazed his mistake.

"With what?" "Oh, uh," Gohan thought, 'What should I say, uh', "I need to ask her ...

BBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG

Gohan mumbled something under his breath about a bell and ran and all Videl could do was laugh and say...

"That Gohan Son is something strange!" and walked off.

Ok So Gohan ran to class with sayain speed and made it.But he wasn't paying attention he was thinking on how to ask bulma. He figured out yesturday that Bulma could help him. Maybe she could make a machine or teach him after all she did dance pretty well. He was surprise he didn't think of it before!

"Mister Son" his professor drawled. The teacher caught him! But Gohan was too smart and figured it out under a second. "Ugh, its 25" The teacher was so surprised while everyone else laughed at the teacher expression. The teacher was sure he nailed someone for not paying attention. (AN:GOT TO LOVE IT WHEN TEACHERS ARE SHOWN UP!LOL)

That Afternoon

"Bulma!""Bulma, I need to ask you something?" Are you here!" Gohan Yelled and yelled. Yes it was rude but he needed to know if she could help him before the dance! Right before he yelled again

Out came an exhausted Bulma, with her face all flushed. Gohan asked her "What happened to you?"

But before Bulma could make an excuse, Trunks came running around the house saying "MOM AND DAD WERE MAKING OUT! MOM AND DAD WERE MAKING OUT!" Bouncing around in all his pride since he knew what was going on for a change!

All Gohan could do was blush when Vegeta came running after Trunks, grab him by his collar and said

"You little twerp you better keep your mouth shut if Kakorot's wife found out about this she would tell..." But when he saw Gohan he went pale. All Gohan did was laugh at the way he was being so protective of his dignity but it was written on his face, he had fun! He ran up to Gohan and grabbed him. Gohan coudn't help but laugh that the prince of sayians was embarassed.

Vegeta was now mad. HE was getting laughed at by the son of his rival. A half-sayian none the less. He could do but one thing and yell!  
"Don't you dare tell what happen to your mother or else you have to spar me in 500x Earth gravity and you will pay dearly!" "Yes..haha...Vegeta..What ever you say!" "HAHAHHA" "AAAAAAHHHH JUST SHUT UP OKAY WE ARE ADULTS" and with that he walked off in a hufff.

"I'm sorry I interrupppttted your wwwork but I need to ask you something" said Gohan who was still having a laughing fit. At this comment Bulma blushed and said "Oh, Uh its okay but you should haved called!" "Yah I know but can you help me?" "With?"

"Well I know you can dance and well could you help me learn,..I have this dance and.." but befor he could continue Bulma had to ask!

"Gohan who is the lucky girl"

"Uh Videl"

"Oh of course I'll help,I like her,But I bet you are alright"

"Not really"

"okay come by tomerrow and we will start!"

OH Thank You Bulma"

"NO Problem but Gohan.. Just call before you come okay." and with that the lessons will begin.

I hope you like that chapter! I know its short but what is knew! It late so I promise I write more in my next chapter!

Star-Moon-Princess


	4. Dress Hunting

Hey Everybody!

I like thank all my reviwers! You guys are the best! I was so happy to find some new reviwers and some old ones again!

To Venatrix: I think your story is great. I love how you put the characters and Goten does seem like the player type! I hope you update soon! Broly, was a cool touch.

If anybody wasnts me to read there stories just say so in the review and I'll review back on my story!

Now on with the story...

As Gohan was dealing with the whole Vegeta and Bulma fiasco, Videl had her own little problem. It wasn't as big. It was just FINDING THE PERFECT OUTFIR FOR THE DANCE! Now here she was at the mall with her friend Erasa trying to fix this problem.

The went all over the place! They had tried all the stores they could think of but found nothing. It wasn't that the stores didn't have anything beautiful it just that Videl had this little teeny problem. She hates to wear dresses and skirts(a/n:Much like myself) So if she were to wear one it had to be absolutly perfect!

Videl had tried on tons of dresses! Some had even caught attentions of guys passing by and due to some guy's male ego he got an ass whooping! Let's just say it envovled the word 'babe' and the phrase 'I take that home anyday' with Videl's attitude and it was not a pretty site!

They had arrived at the mall at 3:00 and now it was 5:00 including the male fiasco(a/n: I love that word!) and they still found nothing Now by this point Eraza was annoyed! She loved to shop as much as the next girl but this was crazy! _'Note to self never come shopping with Videl ever again if it to find an outfit to make Gohan crazy'._

"Videl... How bought we go home?"

"We only been here for about an hour"

"No, It more like two hours and in the process we found nothing and you beat up a man for calling you babe!"

"Really, I didn't notice, I've been trying so hard to find a dress that is comfortable and not to slutty and the man had it coming no one can call me babe and get away with it"

"Yah, no one but Gohan!"

"What you say?"

"Nothing! Look I know your trying to find the perfect dress but I'm tired and we been all around and still found nothing don't you think we could come back another day?"

"I guess your rig-" she was about to go home when an atique shop had caught her eye! It was at the far corner of the hall and if it wasn't for the fact the stopped she would have probably never saw it! In the wiondow was this beautiful satin blue dress which look like it reach the floor! It was a v-neck and all around the V is was with sliver rhinestones! It was absoulute beauty!

Videl ran to it without saying a word to Erasa! It took her a sec. to notice but soon followed suit! When she reached the shop she went up to the chasier to ask to try it on. The women was a young girl no more than 20 to 21 years old! She gladly gave it to Videl to try! As Videl was in the room the women told them the story behind the dress! It dealt with a girl around her age that had worn this dress and that night the man she loved confessed his love to her in the very same dress. The were wed and had a child.

" Now, Videl you must get this dress so Gohan can tell you and get rid of his shyness!"

"Erasa!" she blushed at the thought of Gohan actually saying that he loved her,"Gohan would tell me if he liked me or not with or without the dress! But I'm coming out so tell me what you think!"

When Videl came out it seemed that it was a perfect match! It was beautiful on her! Erasa had to take a second look to make sure it was Videl! THe chasier women giggled at the girls expression and said " I guess it a yes! I think you look beautiful!" Videl blushed at the comment and thank her!

When Videl came out the women had the dress wrapped along with something else! It was a beautiful sapphire jem with a silver chain that went perfect with the dress!

"Oh, this is beautiful! I must get this how much will the dress and necklace be?" she was already taking out her cash!

"Nothing, I hope the dress will be put to good use and good luck!"

"Oh, Thank you very much.. Come on Erasa lets go!" and with that they left.

After Videl left..

_'Dear girl, I hope the dress brings you to your love as it did to me!'_ At that same time a little girl came running in and look a lot like the chasier

"Mommy! Come on Daddy outside waiting for you! Daddy said we going to get pizza!"

The chasier smiled at her daughter's smile and with that left thinking _'That dress really did help me'_

With Videl...

Videl was laughing thinking to her self _'Gohan, I hope you like this dress!'_

What you think? I thought the chasier lady and daughter was a cute part! I hope you guys enjoy! I was hoping to put more humor but i guess i do that in the next chapter! Until then REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

Star-Moon-Princess


	5. The Lessons

Ok everyone. I like to thank all my knew reviewers and all my old ones as well! I like to ask you to read Venatrix story " Dragonball Z, Next Generation" It is really intresting. It deals about broly and the rest of the z-fighters. What more do you want? SO if you have time read it!

Love Ya All! And now with the story!

It was the next day! Gohan this time made sure to call so he wouldn't interrupt anything and Bulma thank him for that!

"O.K," said Bulma, "Let's start out with the basics!"

They were in a dancing studio right next to the gravity room Vegeta was now training in. Bulma was wearing one of those dancing teacher outfits. (a/n I'm not going to described it because I'm not entirely sure what they look like. I hate to dance. I stink)

Gohan couldn't help but think 'I'm in for it. I bet she is going to take this very seriously!'

Bulma walked over and asked Gohan "So are you ready to learn?" Gohan was so scared to learn that all he could muster was a head nod.

"O.k., When I say one you go like this," and she moved her foot to the right, "then when I say two you move your foot back," as she should him. Gohan said "O.K!"

"One, two, one two," Bulma said as Gohan did what she said to do earlier. Bulma watched and thought that Gohan wasn't that bad so she decided to try a few more steps.

"Now, when I say three move your right leg to the side and then when I say four put your right foot out." And she showed him.

Now Gohan was nervous again. But before he could say anything Bulma started to shout "ONE TWO THREEEEE, FOUR!" Gohan started to fumble. He fell backwards and onto the ground with a big thud!

Bulma was about to laugh when she decided not to. It was her godson after all (a/n yes I made Gohan her godson) and he was trying real hard to learn how to dance because he was just a love sick boy. (A/n like a certain friend I KNOW!) She extended her arm out when he happily took her hand.

Gohan was very embarrassed but he was glad that she was still trying to teach him. Bulma was about to give another command but he did what she said before. He started to mumble the words "One, Two, Threeee, Four." He got the steps perfected and Bulma was amazed. She started to think to herself '_WOW, Gohan is so devoted to learn how to dance all for Videl! She so lucky to have a __date__ like him for the dance!"_

She walked over to Gohan and said "You are to tense! You need to flow to the sound of the music not just look at your feet. Don't think just move ok!" she then walk over and turn on the radio. The music that came on was a salsa type music(a/n: Dont ask!) Gohan started to listen to the beat! It was slow yet fast! Pretty soon he and Bulma were dancing in sync to the music!

"Gohan, Your doing great now lets try a different style!"_  
_  
Gohan was happy that he got the salsa style down but something told the next type was going to be annoying. Bulma walked over to the radio and she put this music with a very high pitched tone. Gohan couldn't help but winced at the music because of his sensitive sayian hearing. He put up his hands to his ears. It the style was this tecno music.

(a/n: Sorry to all those techno music lovers but i find it annoying alittle)

Bulma looked over to him and realized what was going on.

"Sorry but odds are that this music is going to played at least once or twice at the dance so you might have to deal with it!"Gohan only winced and said, "Yes." but in his mind the only thing he could think of was blowing up the damn radio. It was the thing that was causing him the pain but soon realize it was another obstacle to over come so he can dance beautifully for Videl!

He gathers himself and walked out to the middle of the studio and along with Bulma started to dance to the music. He started to get use to the music but it didn't mean it didn't hurt his ears! The beat was fast and the pitch was a little too high!

Bulma started to chuckle to herself about Gohan and was about to go shut the radio off and finish the first lesson when all of a sudden a blast went through the wall.

It was Vegeta! The blast went through the wall and the room to next which happened to be Bulma's lab where she worked on all her projects. Inside was a scared assistent. He was inside fixing up a capsule!

Bulma was so steamed she started to yell. "Vegeta what the hell is your problem? Did you know what you just do! You better pray that you didn't break anything in my lab!"

Vegeta didn't answer. He started up a ki blast. At this time the assitent saw this he did the first thing that came to his mind and ran! Bulma was yelling and Gohan just stood there!

BOOM! There goes the radio. The assistent came back and soon relized Vegeta did and he was actually over happy that Vegeta blew up the radio. He didn't know how much longer he could take of the music! After he made sure Vegeta had lower his hand he went straight back to work.

When Gohan had got over the shock that Vegeta created he soon relized that Bulma and Vegeta were arguing!

"Vegeta what the hell I was about to shut it off but now I have a broken radio thanks to your dumb ass!"

"Well, women if you forgot I was training in the other room and my sayian ears hated the fucking noise!" He said while shuddering at the meomry of the memory!

"Well, next time asked before you fucking blow shit up!" she said, "You also could have killed James in there who was only doing his job!

"Do you think I give a fuck it not like he is hurt and besides by now he knows what to expected! I probably did him a favor by blowing up that piece of excuse of a radio! And with a 'hump' Vegeta walked out the room, head held up high in all his royal glory1

Bulma walked over to Gohan making sure he was okay and said " I think hat's it for lessons today. I have to go finish yelling at a certain sayian prince!"

Gohan just laughed thinking '_one day they are making out the next they are yelling at each other! What a pair_'

He left Capsule Corp. saying good-bye to Trunks and explaing what happened! Trunks was grining from ear to ear and said "Isn't my dad the coolest." Gohan laughed at Trunks and said "Yeah he is something!

As he left he only could think of one thing _'Videl, I hope you appreciated this! Man the things I do for Love!' _and with that he flew into the sunset!

Awwwww! How cute! Thanks for reading my story you can email me at and tell me how I'm doing and there are any changes or mistakes I have made. Love you all!

Star-Moon-Princess


End file.
